Here we are again
by elly32
Summary: Collection of Haymitch and Effie one-shots
1. Chapter 1

I admit, it's been ages since I've last posted anything. But those two made me want to start writing again, so here it's – the first of, I hope many, one-shots!

As always: I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes I made. I think my English is even rustier;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games, the belong to S. Collins.

I hope You'll like it:)


	2. Fool

** FOOL**

_Timeline: Before 74th Hunger Games_

* * *

What a bloody fool he turned out to be! Terrible naive fool! Haymitch looked at his face reflecting in the mirror with aversion

When would he learn ? How could he think that she was different from the others? How did he dare to hope? They were all the same! Freaking exploiters, Snow's obedient doggies having fun watching dying children and entertaining themselves with those who managed to survive. He gnarled his mouth. Fool!

"' Haymitch" he heard her voice as soon as she appeared in the penthouse and clenched his teeth to stop himself from screaming in rage He didn't want her there! Not now, not after what he had heard, not when he couldn't control himself!

"Haymitch!" her voice sounded closer. She was near his room. Haymitch gripped the washbasin with his hands and lowered his head breathing deeply trying in vain to control his fury. He knew the rules of that game, why then the piece of news he had learned from two giggling Capitol's parrots bothered him so much? What right did he have to be angry with her for buying Finnick for two last nights. Because he did want her to be different? Because he did delude himself that she was different? And instead of it she turned out to be just like the others! On the outside she sympathized with children, cried when they died, but right after that she went to have some fun with the spoils! Who knows perhaps he was supposed to join her collection. She wouldn't manage to buy him, so maybe she decided to trick him . Surely only to boast about it to her stupid friends, how she managed to make him fall for her, to get him to her bed. After all he was nothing more than a toy for Snow, for whole Capitol and for her

"Haymitch! Here you are " she opened the door to his room unaware of danger " you must remember that today we have a party, it's starts at eight and punctually is … " her voice was cutting him and he felt his resolve cracking

" I won't go" he snapped keeping his back to her and tightening his hands on the washbasin to stop himself from clenching them around her throat

" Haymitch, really you know that it's bad manners to decline that invitation, we've been through this so many times"

He turned so suddenly that she rocked on her high heels.

" I said no! " he snapped passing her and leaving the bathroom. He hoped that it would be enough to make her go. All he wanted was to get drunk and forget.

" Haymitch it's impolite! Everybody will be there, it's a tradition " she went on and something in him broke. With two steps he covered the distance between them and hovered above her.

"I am not fucking interested! Which part of no you didn't manage to understand? Or maybe you are just too brainless to get it? " he sneered and because of their proximity Effie shivered. It was all to much, his words, his dark face and the overwhelming smell of alcohol. For the first time she was truly speechless. It was not until this moment that she realized that next to his strength her own mean hardly nothing, that he could kill her with ease, break her in half like the twig. She has never before seen that part of him, that wild dark part that had won the Games.

Effie trembled.

"Haymitch what happened? Please … "she stretched her hand but Haymitch scowling in disgust seized her wrist before she managed to touch him

" Don't touch me " he snapped clamping his fingers around it. She was so petite that his fingers enveloped the whole wrist with ease "Don't you ever dare to touch me with those Capitol's hands! Ever! "

Effie groaned with pain feeling her hand going numb. "Haymitch!" she yelp in panic but he only wrung her hand and make her turn to prevent him from breaking her arm. She felt him behind her back, his grip on her hand didn't lessened, and in addition he almost wrung her shoulder

"Get the fuck out of here!" he pushed her through the opened door to the hallway "Get out!" firmly pushed Effie wobbled in the threshold and fell down on her knees.

"Haymitch" she whispered shocked sitting on the ground and hugging her stinging hand but he answered her broken call by slamming the door shut.

Haymitch leaned against the door and tried not to hear her quiet sobbing. He hated himself, he hated Capitol but above all he hated her. He hated her for letting him to hope and snatching it from him. Fool, forgotten, eternally drunk fool who let himself believe, who let himself fall in love with the illusion he created.

* * *

**SO? Was it really bad, or maybe there is still hope for me?**


	3. Just a job

**AU**

* * *

"I'm standing in front of the courthouse where today the sentence ending one of the biggest criminal cases in the history of our country has been reached" Madge Undersee clenched the microphone conscious that it could be a beginning of her great career, millions of people watched her " Today the court definitively rejected the appeal and found Cornelius Snow guilty of all charges including ordering the murder of two federal agents, directing the organized criminal group, blackmail and extortion. Vanessa Coin the director of FBI said that Snow's sentencing was a great victory."

Haymitch Abernathy stretched out on the sofa and tossed the empty bottle towards the TV. So it was the end, finally. Coin had to be delighted. She has always loved spotlight.

"Haymitch? What are you doing ?" the young man demanded entering the flat and scowling at the sight of bottles lying around.

"And what is it to you?! What do you want? Can't you knock? " Haymitch didn't even pretend to rise from the couch, he got used to an unannounced visits from the boy

"You never respond to knocking" Peeta explained easily putting the brown bag on the table in front of the smashed TV " I brought you something to eat"

"Whatever" Haymitch reached for the next bottle and drank the solid gulp.

"Haymitch, you must stop, it has been a year" Peeta looked at him pleadingly "it's time to move on. I cannot watch you waste your life. You are one of the best agents I know, you can't just give up "

"Watch me" Haymitch looked at a boy and sighed seeing his crestfallen face " Listen kid, I have enough. I'm no longer interested. You can tell that to Plutarch and then tell him to go and fuck himself "

"You can tell me this yourself " Plutarch Heavensbee waved his hand stopping the young man from getting up

"Have you all forget how to knock? " Haymitch groaned "What do I own the pleasure Plutarch?"

"You don't ring, you don't write, you don't answer my calls " Plutarch smiled

"And you missed me, I'm touched" Haymitch raised his eyebrows in challenge

"You stink" Plutarch stated "both you and this hellhole you call your flat"

"Fuck you, Plutarch. Nobody invited you"

Peeta was glancing between older man in anxiety. It was as if they were playing some game of wills. In the end Plutarch decided to get him out of his misery.

"Agent Mellark , I left you and agent Everdeen some documents you should read" Peeta spotted the opportunity and with the evident relief took it "Of course sir"

"Subtle as usual" Haymitch stated when door closed behind the boy.

"He's a good boy and a good agent. Both he and Everdeen learnt a lot from you, there is still many things they can learn from you" Plutarch sat down on the chair and bent with his elbows on his knees

"They are green, just rookies" Haymitch took a sip from a bottle "they will jump when you tell them to. Although I admit that I give her better chances" Haymitch nudged the bag standing before him with his foot " He still tries to save the world while she at least knows when to give up "

"The Snow's case is over" Plutarch started "Don't you think, that it's time to end it? Coin won't give you any more time. You must come back or you will lose the job for good. You have punished yourself enough. Hell with that, Haymitch we know each other for years, we've seen it all. Are you really want to tell me that you are going to give up everything because of one stupid bitch. Was she even that good?!"

He moved too quickly for Plutarch to react. In a flash he was before him sneering with fury "Don't you dare talk about her like that. Don't you fucking dare! "

" Haymitch God, calm down! Just stop! "Plutarch stammer out with an effort trying to push away hands that clenched around his throat like steel bands "I get it! I won't say anything! Just calm down! "

Haymitch nodded his head and turned away from his friend his fury evaporating as quickly as it appeared.

" Christ, man!" Plutarch reached for the bottle his throat aching "you are serious "

Haymitch closed his eyes. He wondered whether she had been today in a courtroom. Whether she thought about him cursing the day they had met or just erased him from her memory.

"I am sorry old friend"

Haymitch only shrugged and reached for the bottle. Such was life.

"What I am supposed to say to Coin?" Plutarch asked

"From me: fuck you" Haymitch smiled "or something like that. I won't go back. You know where the door is "

Plutarch got up from a chair, his mission was finished " Haymitch maybe... … she wasn't on the trial, perhaps you could try to talk to her , explain "

"Explain? What exactly? That I used her to get close to her father? That I persuaded her to get in touch with him, to renew their relation only to arrest him? That even when I was sure that she had no clue about her father's business I didn't trust her? That I let Coin exploit her in a sick game between her and Snow? "

It didn't sound good. Plutarch opened his mouth to offer something but stopped. There was nothing left to say.

Abernathy closed his eyes finally alone. Just him, bottles and memories. He stayed relatively sober today watching TV and hoping against hope that she was there in court, and he would be able to see her face just one more time but it was in vain. He remembered the expression of her eyes when Coin had told her the truth. He had foolishly believed that he would be able to do it, to explain, but while he and the kids had gone after the Crane, Coin had marched into Snow's house and arrested him in front of shocked Effie. And then she had told her all details about her brilliant plan and his role in it. No amount of alcohol was able to wipe out from his memory the look on Effie's face when he had last seen her in the headquarters. He would have preferred her to yell at him, punch him but she had just looked at him, and then turned and walked away without the word. For all those months together it had been first time for her to walk away in silence.

The emptied bottle rolled on the floor, and then the next one joined it. After a few Haymitch didn't feel anything not even glass which sank into his wrist and cut the vein.

* * *

The worst thing about being at the hospital was the lack of alcohol. It has been week and it was worse with each passing day. Unfortunately both the boy and Plutarch, which were his only guests, promptly refused to bring him a bottle and bloody doctors decide that he needed to stay because of the blood loss. He was simply trapped.

He groaned hearing knocking and some person entering footsteps. Another volunteer asking whether he could do something for him. He opened his mouth in order to yell but then he smelt it. Vanilla and honey, her scent.

"Effie!" his eyes burst open. Either he went crazy from the lack of alcohol or she was real. Not quite a meter from his bed. He moved his greedy eyes over her petite figure noticing all small changes. She had shorter hair and her face was paler, also she looked thinner. He frowned, she was tiny, she shouldn't lose more weight.

"Effie" he repeated still not believing it

"Hello Haymitch" she said nervously correcting the strap of her bag. She was anxious, he knew, because she was using her bag to stop her fingers from shaking. A year ago he would have reached for her hands and calmed nervous fingers with his steady ones and she would have smiled at him and kissed him.

"Why are you her? Are you sick? " he got scared, a lot could have happened to her in last year

"No, I... " she looked around the room searching for an escape route" it was a mistake, I'm sorry "

"No wait!" he lunged forward practically tearing the IV out

"Haymitch! Look out! You will hurt yourself! " she scowled coming up to the bed and correcting the needle. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't left. And she was even closer.

"Effie? Did something happen? " he asked gently, perhaps she needed his help "Effie, I know that you won't believe me, but you can trust me. No matter what happened I will try to help you. I will do everything to help you "

" I only …" she breathed deeply as if she was preparing to a jump into deep water "Was it just a game for you? Was it just your job or something else? "

Haymitch felt her baby blues eyes drilling through him " Who? Why? "

" One of your colleges visited me "

Oh, he was going to murder that boy. He would chop him up to pieces

"I think that her name is Katniss and she said something that make me think, and I just have to come here and ask you "

Haymitch didn't know, what stunned him more, the fact that Everdeen had done that or the fact that she had managed to convince Effie.

"I understand" Effie accepted his silence for the reply "It's alright. I get it".

"No Effie" he grasped her hand "Effie" her name sounded like a prayer. He moved his thumb over her skin. How he missed the feel of her skin

"You asked if it was just a job? No! It was not. I promise you on everything, " he pledged " the plan was to use your connections to get me in touch with Snow, that's all, all the rest, it wasn't a job "

"So why did you do it? "

"Because I couldn't stop myself. At the beginning I wanted to walk away from you, when I get in touch with Snow, I planed to send you home, but I wasn't able to. So I convinced myself, that it was too early, that Snow didn't trust me, and after that I just couldn't let you go. I woke up by your side every morning promising , that it was the last time that I would get you out, and at night I wasn't able to stop myself from taking you in my arms. You, your smell, touch, taste, voice, warmth, you became my addiction sweetheart " he looked at her hoping that his broken explanations were good enough for her. He watched how she analyzed his words, the frown on her face.

"I would have helped you, you know" she revealed "Snow left me and my mom when I was a child, he was never interested in me. I have always known that my father was not a saint, so if you had told the truth me I would have helped you "

"I know and I curse myself every day for not trusting you " she moved her hand from his, and he felt empty. There was no hope.

"For the year I tried to understand your behavior. At the beginning I only felt anger and fury, you tricked me after all, then bitterness and pain , because I fall for you, until at last understanding came " she sat down on the edge of his bed and looked him straight in the eyes "Don't misunderstand me. There is still pain and anger. I don't like to be lied to, but I understand, that stopping Snow was important, probably more important than anything else and therefore I forgive you" Haymitch didn't even know how much he needed to hear those words from her. This time it was she who grasped his hand. Effie bowed and he felt her lips on his. It wasn't a full kiss , but that tentative caressing meant the world to him. It marked the new beginning.

"Now what?" he asked

"Katniss said you had quit your job. Do you have any plans? "

"Apart from drinking to death? " he joked

"It isn't a good plan " she stated

"Do you have better one sweetheart? "

"I would like to start everything anew someplace far away from here "

"My grandfathers left me a house in Texas. Is that far enough? "

"I guess. We could keep geese "

"I don't have a clue about geese "

"Neither do I, but we can learn together "

* * *

**Hope it's not too mushy:)**

**So what do you think?**


	4. Utter fool

** I got my first prompt from a reader, and tried to make it work!**

**This is the second part of "Fool"**

_"Oh damn im in love with this OS, i read it three times, the fight, the fear, the feelings, everything was right, can you do a second part on this one? One where Effie gets herself together and get ready for the party, once there, she tries over and over again to explain what happened and he just keeps attacking her. In fron of everyone and Finnick sees this and go to ask him to calm down only to recieve insults from a drunk Haymiitch, he realises what is happenning and he tells Haymitch that Effie bought him to be with Annnie, she is there for mentor dutties and Finnick couldnt see her and Effie wanted to help and did that. Haymitch is left there drunk and being mad with himself cause he just hurt Effie too much in a way she will never forgive him."_

* * *

Effie corrected the sleeves of her colorful dress making sure, that they covered her hands. Long sleeves were so completely passé, but she didn't have much choice. Last thing she needed, was somebody paying attention to blue marks Haymitch's fingers had left on her wrist. She bit her lips remembering those few awful minutes in his room. Haymitch has always been drunk, biting and sarcastic, he has always criticized her habits, her clothes and hairstyles, but until that terrifying moment he had never been brutal. His behavior left her puzzled and frightened. She watched him standing on the sidelines trying not to been seen, she didn't want to fuel his anger.

He had appeared some time ago, well actually he had been dragged to the party by other mentors but seemed like no matter how much alcohol he consumed his mood didn't improve. He kept nursing his drink his eyes filled up with pure hatred. Effie flinched when she felt them on herself, but she couldn't avoid him any longer. Keeping the mentor company in such occasions was one of her duties, so she simply couldn't spend the evening away from him. It would immediately arouse guesses and suspicions, and after her last stunt with Finnick she didn't want to give the Gamemakers any more reasons to doubt her loyalty to Capitol.

Gathering her courage she came up to him trying to stay out of his eyesight and praying that amongst people he would refrain himself from creating a scene. That should be enough. For everyone who observed them it would look as if they were together fulfilling their duties as the mentor and the escort of District 12. Provided that Haymitch wouldn't lose control.

"What? Don't you have enough? You want another round? " he asked not looking at her " You keep squirm around like some freaking blood thirsty animal. I don't want you here! What are you good at anyway? Bringing children to their deaths with big simile and that loud trap of yours!"

Effie winced. She knew that he did on purpose, because she hated the sight of blood and hated seeing her tributes, her kids dying. He knew that her broad smile was a mask behind which she concealed her true feelings in fear of Capitol. So why did he do it? Why did he cut her like that?

"Please Haymitch not here" she begged looking around cautiously in hope that nobody noticed his behavior " Whatever I did , whatever happened to make you like this, please don't do it here! Let's go to the penthouse and talk"

"In a hurry to get alone with me, don't you? Must be really desperate. What happened? No offers for the evening? " he asked raising his voice. How could she do it? Just stood before him with that innocent look in her eyes pretending that she didn't know what he talked about. She was mocking him believing that she could still play her little games! His temper flared. He was not a fool! " You should try again here, after all you aren't very fussy. It doesn't matter if it's the victor, the mentor or even the drunk ! As long as they have money or influences, or just make you famous you're on it. Who knows maybe you'll be able to bed some Gamemaker tonight, now that would do some good for our tributes! And now get the fuck out of my sight, I'm not interested in sloppy seconds!" he shouted the last words and complete silence ensued.

Even the thick make-up couldn't hide her sudden paleness. Effie felt droplets of sweet collecting on her neck. She couldn't find a strength to turn away and look at people surrounding her. She could felt their eyes on her while they were puzzling which of Haymitch's words were the truth. She felt bile rise in her throat. He called her the murderess of children and the whore. She didn't know what hurt her more. Play Effie, play! She couldn't let them see her pain. They would use it against her. Summoning a smile she turned and moved toward the buffet ignoring looks and whispers following her.

Haymitch reached for the bottle. He had enough. He was fed up with Capitol. He was fed up with life.

He watched Effie's back and noticed delicate, almost bird-like quivering of her shoulders. He had seen it before. He knew that by now her eyes were full of tears and she was trying not to cry. He felt twinges of conscience and took a step forward, but the sight of Finnick rushing to her stopped him. He didn't want to be near them. He turned and went towards the terrace.

"Effie? Are you alright?"

She blinked violently trying to chase away tears. Bursting out crying in public would be an icing on a cake. With that her humiliation would be complete.

"Of course dear. It is a wonderful party, don't you think?" " she laughed and reached for the snack

"Every party is perfect if you are there " Finnick picked up her game stealing the slice of shrimp from her plate and smiling with boyish charm when she scowled him playfully "But it appears that Haymitch had yet again exaggerated with alcohol and started talking nonsense "

"As ever, you know how he is. At least he didn't start singing. That would have been a total disaster"

Finnick agreed and keep talking with her conscious of the hubbub surrounding them. Their ruse seemed to take the desired effect. Gossipers started losing an interest.

"Effie, are you alright? " he asked again more quietly "What was it?"

"I don't know Finnick. I just don't know. He has been strange all day long. Perhaps it's simply this time of the month " she tried to joke ignoring his concern "Please forgive me, but I'm ready to go now. I have headache "she excused herself, but he wasn't going to have that. He clutched her hand and Effie yelped. Finnick knitted his brows and promptly ignoring her protests raised the sleeve of the dress. At the sight of purple bruises surrounding her small wrist like a wicked bracelet he felt his blood boiling

"Effie!"

"It's nothing. Really Finnick, it happens, Don't worry " she tugged the sleeve down frightened by the change which occurred in him.

Seeing her anxiety Finnick let his face relax and kissed her cheek " You know, this party is becoming dull, and you should rest. Tomorrow is a big day. "

"Finnick, you are not going to... " she asked worried

"Darling, don't worry! Rest, you deserved it! " he offered her his arm and skillfully maneuvering them amongst nosy guest get her to the elevator "Sweet dreams Effie".

His smile disappeared the moment the elevator door closed. He turned and with hurried pace moved towards the terrace. He was going to murder him.

Haymitch was taking another sip from the bottle when someone's hand knocked it from his hand. The bottle fell down on the floor splashing the booze all around. Haymitch suddenly found himself staring at the last person he wanted to see.

"Finnick Odair, what a pleasure. Did you get bored with ladies? " he smirked " Sorry but I don't do boys"

"What the hell is your problem?! " Finnick pushed Haymitch with his arm. Haymitch wobbled and glared at the younger man

"Watch it boy" he warned him coldly "I still can beat the crap out of you"

"What are you waiting for then" Finnick came up closer and pushed him again "or maybe you are just talk, only being able to be rough with defenseless women! You don't have a guts to fight with the man but it is easy for you to put bruises on the woman " Finnick shouted getting hold on the front of Haymitch's jacket and shaking him.

Haymitch only pushed his hands away. He didn't believe that he actually hurt her during their earlier encounter but sometimes blinded with her dresses and personality he managed to forget that Effie was indeed a small woman. Now thinking about it he knew that perhaps he exaggerated , but even if he left some bruises on her skin she left even more on his heart. They were even.

"And what is your problem?! Are you afraid that I spoilt your toy ? " he leered " I ensure you that I didn't damage any essential parts "

For a moment Finnick's eyes shone with pure fury but after few seconds when his minds started working again he finally managed to grasp the meaning behind Haymitch's words and his eyes flicker with understanding and pity.

"My God, Haymitch, you absolute, utter fool!" Finnick groaned "You fool!"

Haymitch looked at him strangely. Finnick shook his head "It is about those two last nights. It's because of that you behave like the angry bear " he chuckled just thinking about it.

The vein on Haymitch's chin twitched .He didn't want to listen about Finnick's conquests. There wasn't enough alcohol in whole Capitol to make him live through that. He started towards the exit.

"She did it for me you know! She took a risk for me!" Finnick called after him and Haymitch stopped. What was the kid talking about? Could he be really that fucked up by Capitol?

"She bought me for Annie, otherwise we wouldn't been able to meet. Mentors cannot buy company, but escorts can. She shouldn't have done this, because it showed them that she cares and that always dangerous but she's a good person and she felt sorry for us" Finnick explained " Haymitch, I spent two last nights with Annie "

Haymitch felt sick in his stomach. It wasn't possible! Finnick had to lie! Because if he didn't lie … Haymitch clenched his fists feeling nails digging into his skin.

"It's a lie" he tried

"Ask Annie if you don't believe me" Finnick shrugged and Haymitch just bowed and vomited. What had he done?!

Finnick watched the bent mentor without sympathy waiting for him to finish.

After few minutes Haymitch rose and wiped out his mouth with his hand. He didn't have a clue what to do next. He glanced at Finnick but the boy lifted his hands and shook his head

"No way! You are alone in this"

"Just like that?" Haymitch asked spitefully "you drop a bomb and you walk away? And here I thought that you actually give a damn"

"You are the one who fucked things up and you are going to fix it, but while you at it , bear in mind one thing" Finnick went closer ignoring the stench of vomits "if you ever repeat today's show, if you ever leave another bruise on her skin, I will kill you " Finnick stretched his mouth in feral smile

Haymitch didn't make any comment. He didn't have to, both knew that there wouldn't be next time. Finnick because he was sure that Haymitch got his lesson, and Haymitch because he was certain, that after the today Effie wouldn't let him near her. In the end he turned out to be the even bigger fool than he thought and again screwed everything up. Maybe he should have asked Finnick to kill him? How on earth would he face Effie? Provided of course that tomorrow there would ne anyone but himself in the penthouse. For all he knew Effie could be already gone. Perhaps right now she was packing up and filing the request for the transfer. And if she did all that, he couldn't even blame her for it. After what he did, what he said the best he could do was to let her walk away

Haymitch groaned burying his face in his hands. What fool he turned out to be. Complete utter fool.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT:)**

**SO? What do you think?**


	5. Other side

_**I'd like to think that there is other side of Effie;)**_

* * *

Pretending to be completely engrossed in the events playing on the TV screen Effie observed his reaction out of the corner of her eye trying to judge when the time of action would come. She knew that he would tell her nothing, but she wanted to be ready just in case. Oh, she was certain that Plutarch and Haymitch concocted the excellent plan, but she knew both of them quite well and was sure that they didn't bother to think about the backup plan. And she has always had a backup plan and then another one just in case. Because something unforeseen could always happen : mishap, delay, human error. She knew all about it. After all scheduling things was her job, her way of living. She would have told them that if they had asked her. But they didn't so she kept silent. Officially she knew nothing about their escape plan. Officially she wasn't a part of the planned rebellion. Officially she worshipped Capitol. Officially she hated Haymitch. Officially.

She wondered briefly what would have happened if he knew. If he knew how many times in those years she had risked covering his mistakes, how many times she had protected him from Capitol's rage, how many times she had wanted to cuddle up to him and fly away. But he didn't know, nobody knew the real Effie the one who hated Snow and the Games with all her heart. Nobody except for her partner in crime and the oldest friend. But he was long gone. She tried to tell him, just once, when she said that they had been a team, when she had given them tokens, but he had not grasped the hidden meaning behind her words. She was pulled from her mussing when she saw that Haymitch rose from the sofa. Her eyes flew to the screen, Katniss was aiming her bow into the sky. Then transmission was broken. Haymitch suppresed the curse in his mouth and got up reaching for her clipboard with sponsors names.

"I must check, if everything is settled with sponsors" he threw the anxious look in her direction but she didn't ask any unnecessary questions. Without the word she simply gave it to him. If he wasn't in such a hurry maybe he would have thought about her strange behavior, but he didn't have time. She knew it, she seen it in his nervous movements, something was terribly wrong. Their plan wasn't going to work. Haymitch hesitated for a second before leaving the penthouse and looked back at her sitting in front of the dark TV screen, something twitched in his eyes.

"Stay safe Effie" he called and not waiting for her replay left.

Effie blinked. Safe wasn't an option anymore. She reached for her hidden computer and started an encrypted program. It had cost her a fortune on the black market, but it would give Haymitch a chance and that was all she cared about. She had to buy him and the kids enough time to escape, and turning Capitol's attention another way was the best option. Plutarch and Haymitch might have assumed that confusion the victors created would be enough, but she knew better. She had spent years watching the way things worked around the Capitol, she knew what needed to be done. To run off with the victors they needed a sabotage. She took off her idiotic wig and pull from it the small disk. It contained the results of years of work both her and those who were already gone.

"God speed" she whispered starting the procedure. Lights in the whole Capitol began flickering. Satisfied she closed the computer and reached for the cigarette lighter and one of Haymitch's bottles. There was one thing left to do. She poured the alcohol on the bed, her computer and some papers and set it off. It was fitting that it was fire that protected them.

A thud of feet running towards the penthouse alarmed her. They had to recognize her as someone important since they sent so many peacekeepers. She reached for her wig, but abandoned the idea. Effie straightened her back when the door opened and armed guards run inside. It was time to face the music.

Sitting in the cold grim cell Effie prayed for the first time in many years. She prayed desperately clutching to the smallest breadcrumbs of hope, prayed not believing that she was actually doing it.

She didn't worry about herself, no. She accepted the fact that she was as good as dead. Her sharp mind easily calculated all possibilities and she came to conclusion that it was the end, that there were no chances left for her. She prayed neither for forgiveness or for the quick death. A death was a death, fast or slow, what the difference it would make? And forgiveness? She had spent years watching and participating in Games, she was certain that there were sins that even God himself wouldn't be able to forgive. But still she prayed. She prayed not to see any of them in the prison. She prayed for their safety. She couldn't know, whether her deceit had been successful so she prayed. She wished him, them, safe, far away from from Capitol. She clenched her teeth stopping the wail at the sight of peacemakers leading in the next group of prisoners. From the distance she was only able to see their silhouette, but she easily recognized Portia.

* * *

"You know what" Haymitch fell on the chair and glanced at Plutarch "I didn't think that we will actually make it"

"The chance was slim, and we almost didn't" Heavensbee shook his head "I didn't give you enough credit Abernathy. I admit that the trick with the lights was a smart, but this" he pointed at the computer screen "I don't even want to know how you managed to gather such exact data"

Haymitch looked at him not understanding " What trick with the lights? Are you talking about our flight from Capitol? But t was all you, it was part of your plan! "

" No, my plan felt apart the moment Katniss acted. I wasn't ready then and if not for your reaction we would be both stuck in Capitol. And you still managed to send me all this "

Haymitch straightened out " Now shut up and listen carefully: it's not from me! "

Plutarch knitted his brows."If not you then who? Your guardian angel? "

" Information about which you are talking indeed will be useful for us" President Coin announced entering the room and bringing the end to their discussion" and I believe they were mean for me " she stretched her hand out

" But their origin "Plutarch began hesitantly

" Is confirmed "Coin finished his sentence and twisted her mouth in something akin to smile " We had spies working for us there for years. This comes from one of them " President Coin loved those moments when she could show her superiority to the world" I believe you are familiar with the name Seneca Crane "

"Crane? "Haymitch stammered out " Seneca Crane? The Head Gamemaker?! "

" It's the best cover " Plutarch stated thinking about himself " but Madam President, Seneca Crane has been dead for over a year so this information "

" His partners took over his obligations " Coin waved her hand

" Partners? But we didn't evacuate anyone else " Plutarch was trying to get to the bottom of it.

" We had to rescue mockingjay and other victors , for morale purpose" Coin announced "the rest, well they were collateral damage . They were from Capitol. It was their way to redeem themselves"

" So you just left them behind?! " Haymitch yelled in disbelief. That women was colder than ice.

" Soldier Abernathy, need I remind you that we are at war. Losses are inevitable, and I prefer to sacrifice Capitol citizens rather than my people. And now give me the disk "

Plutarch without the word handed the disk to her and pleased President left .

"Find out who it was!" bitter Haymitch muttered

"Haymitch?"

" You have to find out who helped me escape! "the former mentor snapped " I don't care what she says! That spy saved my life and I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me. Not this time! "

" But Coin said … "

" I don't care about Coin! Find him! "

* * *

Days in prison passed monotonously: shouts, questions, blows, insults, broken bones, cracks of the whips, groans. Effie didn't try to count days, the time had no meaning there. After a while they stopped asking questions accepting that she knew nothing, mocking her, taunting that Haymitch had used her and left her to the certain death. It was her last joke, the final dodge. The last way of the resistance, to not give away how much she knew. She laughed up her sleeve when they called her names, when they treated her like some useless idiot. If only they knew the truth.

Her mind didn't break down when they hit her, her spirit didn't break when they broke her bones and her resistance didn't flattered in spite of scars disfiguring her body. Through it all she remind strong. But the sight of young boy, her sweet, good, gentle boy bloodied and unconscious made her heart crack.

"You bastards!" she threw herself on guards like the furious she-cat. With some miracle she managed to reach one of them and with satisfaction saw blood leaking from the broken nose. At least she wouldn't go down without the fight.

"Take her away from here!"

"But the orders?!"

"Take her away and put her on the lower level!" the guard came up to her and hissed "nobody will find you and you will die there slowly!"

She spat at his smiling face.

* * *

They rescued Peeta, Annie and Johanna. It was the first huge success since the flight from Capitol, and that in Haymitch opinion required celebrating. He reached for almost empty bottle and poured remains of whiskey to the glass.

"Haymitch?" Plutarch knocked "I found something on files from prison"

Haymitch beckoned him inside with his hand.

"It regards those spies"

"So you got a name? "

"In the database I found the list containing special prisoners " Plutarch handed him one of the papers

The list wasn't particularly long, apparently not many Capitol citizens were brave enough to fight. One particular name caught his attention.

"Effie? Is that a joke? Effie Trinket a rebel? " Haymitch laughed at the very thought of the high heels lover amongst rebels. She would likely start teaching them about the good manners or criticize the color of uniforms.

Plutarch swallowed hard "It looks like we didn't give Miss Trinket enough credit " he gave Haymitch the full file "That's all what I managed to find, mostly notes from the inquiry, but …"

Haymitch read slowly sometimes coming back to the previously read sentence. Capitol believed that Effie had been his lover and therefore had forged documents and hid his offenses, that she had started a disrupting program at his request, that she had fulfilled his commands when in fact …

"What did you do princess? What were you thinking?!" he whispered "Do we even know where she is? "

" Haymitch, the records are incomplete They moved her somewhere " Plutarch didn't manage to finish when Haymitch's glass soared toward the wall

" Damn it! "Haymitch yelled " I left her behind! I fucking left her there!" "

" Haymitch we couldn't have known "Plutarch tried, but Haymitch didn't listen. He vowed to find her. He wasn't going to let her die because of him.

* * *

Seeing him on her doorstep surprised her. She had seen him fleetingly, when they had rescued her and she learnt from the hospital staff that he had visited her several times when she had been unconscious. She was certain that it had been him who in all that confusion after Coin's death caught her and threw her into the car before the crowd would have trampled her , but that had been all. Plutarch had approached her when she had woken up in hospital, apologizing and explaining, but Haymitch hadn't come, not once. So what was he doing in her apartment, hours after the court announcement about Katniss exile to District Twelve?

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell me? " he asked bluntly all but ignoring her polite proposal of something to drink.

Effie shrugged her shoulders "And why _you_ didn't tell me?" she joked "anyway it doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters because if I knew that you had been in danger I would have never left you behind " he insisted

"Haymitch as long as Snow was a President we were all in danger" she laughed throatily "besides it was my choice. Getting all of you out was the most important thing back then. I knew the risk "

He nodded as if accepting her explanation, but she could see that something tormented him.

" Haymitch why are you here? " she asked cautiously " Did something happen? "

" That day, when I took you from the prison" he shuffled his legs hesitantly searching for appropriate words "you said something, something I didn't expect to hear from you"

"Did I?" she was not remembering that. When they had found her she had been exhausted and dehydrated, running a high fever "So what did I say exactly ?"

"You said that you loved me" he was clearly uncomfortable.

So it was about that. Effie smiled with comprehension. Of course for Haymitch the word love equaled danger.

"And that is the reason you avoided me like the plague for all the time, really Haymitch " she scowled

"I didn't want... I mean, you did so much for me, for us, and I didn't know what you expected. I didn't want to hurt you " the unspoken words _because I feel nothing for you_ hung in the air.

"Haymitch, I had a crush on you since I watched your Games, I fell in love with you in our first year together. Your indifference toward me is something I have learnt to live with a long time ago. But those things I did, I didn't do it just because of you. I did it for myself, for Seneca and for all those children I failed to bring home "

" So what do you want now? You want to go with me to the Twelve and we will live happily ever after? Is it my turn to look after you?"

"I don't expect anything of that. I never did"

"So why did you help me and before you will try to deny it Plutarch found all documents. For years you have been tidying up after me "

" Because I wanted you to be safe. "

He looked at her doubtfully. He owned her and he didn't want to break her heart, not after what she had went through, but he had to make realize that there were no way they could be together.

" Haymitch stop. Don't worry, I've never deluded myself, that there would be anything between us. I know how much you hate Capitol and in your eyes I will always be Capitolista. Just go home, stay safe, be happy and maybe don't drink so much. Just think about it, not for me, for yourself"

" That's all. No implied meanings? Favors you are going to ask? Expectations, promises, nothing?! " he didn't believe it. She had to want something from him. That was how the world worked

"Exactly, nothing." Effie smiled sadly "and I think it's time for you to go. Take care of yourself and Katniss"

"What about you? What are you going to do? " he felt obligated to ask.

"Me? It's time for me to start a new life" Effie gently stroked his stubbed cheek "Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl "

He was being dismissed. Obediently he went up to the door

"Goodbye Effie" on a whim he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Stay safe Haymitch "

She watched him go. For her it was their final farewell.


	6. Home

_**Timeline: After Mockingjay**_

* * *

It was a mistake. A big, big, big mistake. Effie tightened her hands into fists and closed her eyes counting to ten. She couldn't cry! Not now! The train stopped at the station and the door slide open with the rustle. An empty grey platform greeted her.

"Miss? Are you all right? "the conductor asked seeing her standing in the opened door

"Yes, yes of course, I apologize " Effie shook off quickly, she didn't want to create fuss.

"Is this your station Miss? Do you need assistance? "the conductor asked curious about paleface passenger. With her short blonde hair and long brown plain dress she looked almost childishly.

"Yes, this is where I get off" Effie bowed and picked up her worn-out suitcase. It was all she was left with from her former life. The old suitcase, body covered with scars and nightmares. Although no, it was not true, she had something else, something which prevented her from wearing anything other than flat-heeled shoes , something which reminded her who she was now. When she walked down the steps the wind lifted her long brown skirt and conductor's eyes winded at the sight of dark object on her ankle. A prison bracelet! His face lost all indications of the sympathy. That woman wasn't an ordinary passenger. She was a convict! Effie noticed the change and took a step back instinctively. It has not been the first time she came across such reaction.

"Thank you for your help" she tried to be polite, but conductor already turned his back on her and got on the train which immediately took off. She was alone. She didn't expect a welcome committee, but she hoped that Haymitch would appear on the platform. Apparently it should have been enough for her that he agreed and let her stay at his house .

"Are you going to stay here all day or will you actually move, I don't have all day Sweetheart " Haymitch's voice sounded right by her ear.

"Hello Haymitch" she smiled seeing familiar face, but he only rumbled something incoherent and looked around the platform avoiding her eyes.

Blasted Plutarch said she had been taken care of! That she was better. And here she was standing before him looking as bad as she had been all those months ago!

"So where's the rest of your things?" he asked unsure. He hated seeing her like that, so fragile and unmasked. She was beautiful without the wig and paint on her face, but so brittle that even the smallest wind could hurt her. He felt insecure as a bull in a china shop. What would he know about dealing with delicate porcelain dolls?

"That's all" she showed him her suitcase

"That's it? Sweetheart, if I understood correctly, the court determined that you had permanently move out from Capitol for at least 5 years and live here! To fulfill that obligation you had only to pack your things! Damn it Trinket, do you really want them to change their mind?! " he yelled

" No, of course not! I did what I was told to, I packed everything" " she explained " this suitcase is all I have "

Haymitch frowned clearly remembering the insane number of suitcases she had been usually traveling with.

" Everything else was burnt down or was confiscated "she revealed and Haymitch clenched his teeth. He didn't think about it.

"That's even better, less to carry, so come on! "

"Haymitch "she called after him

"I'm not carrying your junk "

"No, it's not that, although you don't have to be so rude about it. I... I would like to thank you " she put a hand on his arm" I'd like to thank you for what you did. If it weren't for you I would end up in one of the transition centers in 13 "

She didn't have even to explain what she was talking about. Plutarch had clarified, how those centers looked like . Effie wouldn't have lasted a week.

Haymitch grunted in response "You don't have to thank me. Just stay away from my liquor and we will be fine "

Effie nodded " Of course, you have my word. I won't be a bother. You won't even notice I'm there "

Haymitch only shook his head in disbelief. Somehow he knew that it wouldn't be that simple.

* * *

She stood unsteadily in the middle of the living room and didn't know whether to start screaming or whining. The place didn't changed since her last visit. The house was still resembling his owner. It was gloomy, unfriendly and reeked of alcohol. She felt extremely unwelcome.

"It's nice" she was looking at her host expectantly. What was she supposed to do?

"Make yourself comfortable" Haymitch waved his hand and fell on the couch with the bottle in his hand "the kids will be here any minute"

"Where exactly should I stay?" Effie choked a little

Haymitch shrugged his shoulders and pointed with his thumb to the stairs " Upstairs. Guest room is the last on the left, you have your own bathroom "

Effie refrained herself from throwing tantrum. Apparently she counted on too much dreaming of the clean bed and hot meal after spending long months in prison awaiting the verdict and the place of the exile.

"Effie!" Peeta's voice called from the door. She turned and took a look at her sweet boy. He looked better, healthier. He seemed happy, and it was probably because of the young woman standing next to him, her hand firmly in his.

"Peeta! Katniss! "she smiled and hugged them both warmly "I'm so happy to see you"

Peeta smiled widely " It's good to see you too. I almost I didn't recognize you "

Effie shyly touched her hair " Well, times changed"

" Stop Effie, you look as beautiful as ever " he assured and Katniss nodded her head

" We missed you Effie "those words coming from usually hard-faced girl, made Effie's lips tremble.

"I missed you both" she put her arms around them and felt their hands on her back. Her skinny body almost disappeared in their embraces.

Haymitch observed it all wondering who would start crying first. He hated drama. Effie didn't need all that emotions,she needed stability and peaceful place to recover. The war ended, why did they have to recall it?

"Come, it's time for dinner!" Peeta called out heading towards the kitchen with huge basket in his hand all but ignoring the host.

"But..." Effie hesitated. She had doubts if there was anything edible in Haymitch's kitchen.

"Don't worry, Peeta cooked specially for you, and Haymitch was supposed to let us know that you are already here" Katniss put her arm around Effie's waist in half hug guiding her to the kitchen. Haymitch pretended not to notice the dirty glare Katniss shot at him.

"She's here, what is your problem?" he asked.

Katniss rolled her eyes at him. She seated Effie at astonishingly clean table. In a flash the table was covered by lily-white tablecloth and kids started set up dishes. Effie sniffled, that sight was so domestic, so soothing. Perhaps those five years wouldn't be that bad.

Haymitch took the seat opposite her and dug into his plate. She frowned. His manners were still unacceptable.

"So you're finally free" Peeta smiled warmly handing her the platter filled up with mashed potatoes. There was also fricassee, salad and some freshly baked cupcakes.

"Almost" she stated pointing at her bracelet "But I am happy that I managed to break free from Capitol" she reached for their hands across the table "I really appreciate your help, if not for you I wouldn't be released from the prison to the end of my days"

"Effie, you didn't deserve the imprisonment, and we didn't do anything!" Peeta protested " You went through so much being Snow's prisoner, they didn't have the right to do it to you!"

"You vouched for me, you made a statement to my benefit, it was far more than I could ask for, and when they sentenced me to the imprisonment, well, I really don't know how you managed to convince the President to pardon me and changed the sentence for the probation time"

"That was actually all Haymitch. He went to Capitol and yelled at them until they let him see Madam President. He left the place with the signed papers in hand " Katniss snickered. Effie was stunned. She knew from Plutarch that children had defended her, but he hadn't said anything about Haymitch.

Haymitch grunted and stuffed portions of potatoes into his mouth angry that his secret was revealed.

"Thank you"

"Whatever, just don't get any ideas !" he brushed her off not wanting anybody to notice his blush. The truth was, that when he had heard from Plutarch, that in spite of all Katniss and Peeta had done, the judges hadn't change their mind about Effie's punishment, he simply had taken his faithful knife and boarded first train to Capitol. It had been only Plutarch's intervention that had stopped him from butchering those fools on the spot.

Effie kept glancing at him from under her lashes through all dinner. Earlier being deluded with his distinctive gruff conduct and immersed in despairing about her situation, she hadn't notice it, but now she discerned changes that occurred in him. He didn't drink as much as he used to. The bottle with which he didn't part from the moment of entering the house was still full, and he used it as requisite rather than lifeline. Apart from that there were no bottles scattering around for her to stumble over. The children made her seen all that, Haymitch has changed, really changed. Oh, the house still required cleaning, furniture needed to be change, and it was absolutely necessary to paint the walls, but still it was better then before.

"Are you certain that you don't need anything?" Peeta asked for the last time when he and Katniss were about to leave. They made her promise that she would visit them tomorrow

"I am. Thank You" she kissed them both and waved long after they were gone.

"They won't disappear by tomorrow" Haymitch closed the door "they still will be here when you wake up, annoying as always" he didn't understand why she had tears on her cheeks.

Effie smiled embarrassed. He was right, but it has been so long since she was among people who cared about her.

She wiped away her tears and went for her suitcase abandoned by the stairs, but Haymitch beat her to it.

"You said that you wouldn't carry my suitcase" she reminded holding on the rail. The stairs were rather steep, and she wasn't yet accustomed to the bracelet.

"Yes, well don't get used to it" he muttered " the kids would have killed me if you broke your neck on the first night."

He put the suitcase by the door and Effie stopped next to him. Suddenly he seemed uncertain as if he was wary of her reaction

Effie understood it. He cleaned up the living room a little but the guest room was probably untouched. Effie took a deep breath and turned the doorknob promising herself that she wouldn't panic no matter what kind of horrors she would face. The door opened and despite her promises Effie froze.

The room was clean. It was the first thing she noticed. Not a bit cleaned up as the living room, but really clean. Walls in color of light purple were freshly painted, on the floor there was the soft light carpet, Effie took a few steps not believing it.

It was a dream. It had to be.

Her eyes moved from undoubtedly new bed with the low hung canopy to white dresser with the mirror and little desk set up by the window. She hadn't slept in such place since the war.

She choked, it was too much.

Her eyes flew to Haymitch who stood on the doorstep his hand rubbing his neck. That gruff, ill mannered, savage who fought for her and now was taking care of her.

"It's not much, I know, but if you don't like it you can change it" he murmured not knowing, what to think about her reaction. Suddenly the sobbing figure threw herself in his arms.

"Thank you" she blubbered hiding her face in his chest and putting her arms around his torso. His arms moved to her back and he hug her to him.

"Welcome home, Princess" he whispered dropping the kiss on her hair.

Home.

She liked the sound of it.

* * *

**What do You think?**


End file.
